


I’m Nothing Like Her

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Alex’s new girlfriend and Maggie comes back causing some insecurities in you because you're nothing like Maggie. Alex catches up with her and she doesn't realize that you aren't acting the same and that you leave and you go see Lena and Kara and they help calm you down.





	I’m Nothing Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You and your girlfriend were on a lunch date. It was your day off from work and Alex didn’t have to do anything for the DEO at the moment so she surprised you with taking you out for lunch and spending as much time together as possible.

You sat across from Alex and smiled as she started rambling about something. You literally had heart eyes. “So then Winn suggested we-”

“Alex?” 

That voice made Alex turn around to face the person who called her name. Her eyes widened when you saw Maggie. “Maggie? What are you doing here?”

“I just came back for a few days, there were some things I had to take care of.” Maggie looked over at you. “Who’s this?”

You had known about Maggie, Alex had told you about what happened between the two of them when your relationship started to get serious. Whenever Alex talked about her you always felt insecure because you’re nothing like her. You’ve never told Alex about this though. 

“This is my girlfriend, (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Maggie.” She introduced the two of you.

You just waved at her and kept quiet, lost in your thoughts. Before you knew it, Maggie was sitting at the table talking with Alex. It was like you weren’t even there anymore.

Alex was so caught up with talking to Maggie that she didn’t even notice how you weren’t acting like yourself. As they were talking about old times you felt your heart drop, your insecurities started getting worse.

You couldn’t just sit there and watch them so you got up and walked out of the restaurant, Alex didn’t even know you left.

xxxxx

You found yourself outside of Lena’s office, ever since you met Lena the two of you became best friends. After leaving the restaurant this was the only place you felt safe to go. 

You knocked on her office door before walking in. Lena looked up when she heard the door open. “(Y/N)!” She stood up from her desk and walked over to give you a hug. She had a smile on her face but once she saw the look you had on your face, she frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

You just couldn’t take it anymore, you went into her arms and started sobbing into her chest. Lena wrapped her arms around you, she brought you over to the couch that was in her office.

She just held you and rubbed your back to try to help calm you down. Lena used one of her hands to take out her phone and sent Kara a text to come to her office, that it was important.

Once Kara got there and saw you crying in Lena’s arms, she was next to you immediately. “(Y/N), what happened?” 

“Maggie is back…” You pulled away from Lena, you wiped away your tears. You told them about what happened. Lena pulled you into her arms again. When she looked over at Kara, she could already tell what she was going to do.

“I’ll be right back okay?” Kara placed a hand on your back. She waited for you to nod before she left.

xxxxx

Kara went to the restaurant where you and Alex were having your lunch date. She could see Alex and Maggie were still there, she walked in and went right up to the table. “Alex.”

“Kara, hey!” She smiled at her. “What’s up?”

“You have to come with me, it’s about (Y/N).” 

Alex gives her a confused look. “What are you talking about? (Y/N)’s right-” She looked over to where you were but you were gone. Worry was written all over her face. How could she not have noticed that you left? “Kara, what happened? Is she alright? Please tell me she’s alright.” Alex stood up and walked over to her.

“She’s safe but you really need to come with me.” 

Alex left with Kara without a second thought.

xxxxx

When they got to Lena’s office and Alex saw that you’ve been crying, her heart broke. She ran over to you and knelt in front of you, she took you hands in hers and she rubbed her thumb over your knuckles. Kara and Lena left the office to give you two some privacy.

“Why are you with me?” You whispered as you looked anywhere but at Alex.

Alex tilts her head. “What do you mean?”

“I’m nothing like Maggie… what can you possibly see in me?” Tears had started to roll down your cheeks again.

“You’re so much more than Maggie, baby.” Alex moved to sit next to you, she cupped your cheek with her hand. “I love every single thing about you. When I’m with you, I’m home.”

“Really?” You look into Alex’s eyes, you saw nothing but the truth.

“Really.” She nods, she runs her thumb over your cheek. “I love you, (Y/N). I love you with all of my heart.” Alex rests her forehead against yours. “After Maggie, I never thought I would find someone else. But then I met you and everything changed.” She smiled.

“I love you too.” You bit your lip before closing the gap and capturing her lips in a slow but passionate kiss.


End file.
